rearrange the stars
by winterbranwen
Summary: A series of unconnected, requested pairings. currently: nora/yang
1. ruby and sun

This is pretty much going to be comprised of short, unconnected fics about various pairings. I will take requests for pairings and there's not really a limit of what pairing I'll write. Just please no pairings with large age gaps (weiss/ironwood is completely off limits, as if roman/ruby) and no incest pairings. Anything else though is welcome!

 **prompt:** We were dancing but all of a sudden it's a slow song and we're standing here awkwardly staring at each other+ Sun/Ruby, prompt from jaynefray.  
 **pairing:** sun/ruby

* * *

Ruby isn't quite sure what happened to her game plan. It had been so simple, stay against the walls, don't let anyone drag her onto the floor, think of very excuse in the book- it had been fool proof.

Until Sun had made his way over to her, a cup of punch in his hand as a peace offering. In hindsight, the punch was more of an excuse to approach her. Which had been silly, she thought later, because Sun didn't need an excuse to come talk to her. It had been confusing, at first, when she started realizing Sun's name was joined with butterflies curling in the pit of her belly.

He looked handsome, wearing a black jacket that was just a few undone buttons away from impropriety. There was a yellow tie hanging over his extremely distracting abdomen. She took a hearty sip and forced herself to look away.

"So, not even one dance?" he asked, tilting his head just slightly, grinning slyly.

Her cheeks burned. "I don't really dance. At all. Or at least not very well." she hastened to explain, glancing nervously at her empty cup.

"I don't really either," he admits, shrugging, "but we could go out there an look like idiots together."

She shifts, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth. Despite herself, she can't find an excuse. She isn't sure if it's because she's too nervous, or just because she actually wouldn't mind looking like a complete dork if someone else was out there with her.

"I, um, why not?"

He smiles, a big toothy grin and offers her his hand. She drops the cup, returning his smile with a small one, and takes his hand in hers. It's warm, a little clammy, but it's nice. He leads her to the dance floor, his pace brisk, tail swishing happily behind him.

And of course he leads her to the center of the floor, surrounded by people - _witnesses_. Yang is there, swinging a very red faced Weiss around in rapid circles, grinning ear to ear. She sends Ruby a wink as they sweep by.

And he starts moving, his arms waving erratically, legs moving just as oddly. She stares for a moment, a hand clapped over her mouth to stifle laughter. "Come on!" he insists, reaching forward to take her hands in his and spin her.

The crowd turns into no more than a blur of colors and she finds herself laughing, shaking her head wildly to the music, moving without rhythm but not finding it in herself to care.

Then the song fades and Ruby fully expects another bubbly pop song to replace it, but upbeat tune is replaced by the slow, gentle chiming of piano keys.

"Oh!" Sun yelps, coming to a complete stand still to take in all the couples that had moved closer with the change in music, swaying to the beat.

Ruby is positive her face is completely red, because when Sun looks back at her he takes a step back. "I-um, do you-" he exhales.

He's staring at her, mouth open but no words coming out. Her hands move to smooth out imaginary wrinkles in her dress. She expects a break, for him to excuse himself so she can go hide in another corner. He doesn't break eye contact, which is nerve wracking by itself. She wished he would just say something and silently willed herself to gather enough nerve to get a word of what she was feeling out.

"Do you still want to dance?"

She almost says no out of habit, but bites her cheek, considering it. He looks so handsome beneath the soft light, his cheeks tinged pink from exertion. Her stomach twists nervously, almost aching with the sudden increase of anxiety.

"If you don't want to that's okay." he blurts out, offering a lopsided smile, his hair falling over his eyes.

"I might step on your toes." she warns.

And that shy smile widens, reaching his eyes and crinkling the corners.

"I'll risk it."


	2. mercury and penny

This is a completely obscure pairing, but it was an intriguing request so I thought I'd give it a try.  
 **pairing:** mercury/penny

Mercury knew what would become of her, after all of this was over. He had come to terms with her impending death, could you really call it a death if the object in question didn't have a soul? He wasn't willing to get into the logistics of it, if a robot could have a soul, develop emotion, if it could even _feel-_

He could hold her hand and pretend he felt a pulse, like there was blood and muscle beneath the layer of psuedo skin, instead of wiring and electronics. He could kiss her and feel how pliant and soft she was, how real she felt when she kissed back. He had said something about feeling sparks and she had laughed, a _true_ , breathy giggle that he could feel against his skin.`

Whoever had designed her had done a hell of a job.

He _swore_ Penny must be able to feel sensations, the way her breathe had hitched as his fingers dragged across her ribcage, the uneven quirk of her smile as she leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek. She must have had some sort of insane state of the art sensors within her to have those reactions. And she _blushed_ when he asked, a pink color that was far too bright and unpleasant to be fake.

What got him the most was that she felt real. He had been with plenty of girls, he knew what they felt like. She felt authentic and warm and that was what mattered. For now, at least.

Until it didn't and he saw her ripped to pieces, the Nikos girl staggering back in horror. He found himself stuck in place, knowing he had to move but finding it hard to gather the strength. His target, Ruby Rose, had been subdued and his job was done- he should move on. Cinder had given him orders, he knew he was supposed to go.

He tore his gaze away from her, from the remnants of a girl he had known and may have cared for, a girl he had helped destroy, and ran in the opposite direction.

He had a world to watch burn.


	3. nora and yang

And as a reminder, because requests still come in, I will not write a pairing with major age differences. If the age gap is larger than 5 years or if the character in question is underage, I will not write the pairing.  
But other than that, I'm still welcoming pairings! Thank you guys for the positive feedback  
This is Nora/Yang, who are commonly known as pink lemonade but I secretly call team powerhouse. 

**pairing:** nora/yang  
 **prompt:** something sweet, fluffy, cavity inducing

Nora's fingers were sticky on her skin, remnants of the saccharine pink syrup she slathered onto her pankcakes. Her kisses tasted just as sweet, lips just as sticky against hers. Yang wasn't one for sweets, she had always preferred things with a bit of a kick, but she had yet to find anything that could beat Nora's constantly sugary lips.

Yang could feel Nora's hands slowly creeping up towards her hair and her own hand raised to pin her hands above her. No sticky fingers anywhere near the hair.

She felt stifled giggles against her mouth and leaned back to get a proper look at the girl beneath her. Nora was beaming, eyes crinkling at the corners, nose wrinkled just slightly. Her body wracked with ill hidden giggles and Yang groaned, collapsing onto the other girl. Her forehead pressed to Nora's shoulder, cheek to a cushioned boob. She let out a content sigh and Nora's giggles ceased.

"You okay?" Nora asked.

"Better." Yang confirmed, tongue poking out between her smile as she laid her head a bit more heavily against Nora.

Nora snorted.

There was a comfortable silence, which Yang found a bit unusual. Nora was never quiet. Yang rolled to the side, sitting up and looking at Nora's face properly. Her expression was serious, the mirth she had just seen completely gone. Definitely not good.

"Are _you_ okay?" Yang redirected, frowning.

"Are we girlfriends?" Nora asked, suddenly, glancing back at Yang.

Yang swallowed thickly. "Um...I don't know." She admits, sitting up, hands resting on her thighs.

Nora follows her movement, crossing her legs indian style and tilting her head just slightly. "Do..." she gnaws her bottom lip. "Do you want to be girlfriends? Because I do. I want to be together together but I don't know if you do and I've been thinking about it _all_ day. And I really really like you, like a lot _a lot_ , Yang-"

And Yang leans forward, hands curling over Nora's. She pecks the ginger's lips, quickly and chastely. Nora's eyes widen just slightly, but she smiles.

"I do." she confirmed, grinning. "Wanna be your girlfriend, I mean."

And suddenly she's on her back, Nora's arms hooked around her neck and sticky sweet kisses dotted all over her face. Yang laughs, wriggling but not fighting against them. Nora stills only to press her finger to Yang's nose.

"Boop."


End file.
